


The Feather

by HenryTheHAP



Series: Bewinged [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angel Alec Lightwood, High Demon Jace, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:47:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27669763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HenryTheHAP/pseuds/HenryTheHAP
Summary: Alec is bathing and minding his own business when a certain High Demon disturbs.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland
Series: Bewinged [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957720
Comments: 6
Kudos: 66





	The Feather

Since the incident with the High Demon, Alec has found himself sneaking away more and more. It’s easy enough, especially when going to the Earthen realm, because Izzy’s wary of going there these days. Ever since being drugged and waking up to find her wings cut off, Izzy has been uncomfortable about leaving Heaven, even when there’s a bunch of them going. Alec doesn’t know what happened, if it was a human or a Demon or, Heaven forbid, another Angel, but Izzy is more quiet these days. More reserved. He finds himself afraid of learning the truth. He already feels hopeless, and learning the identity of the attacker of such a violation and most likely not being able to to do anything, it kills him. For Izzy it has to be even worse, he knows.

There’s so much speak, as well, of what Alec must have done to get her wings back. Nobody will believe the High Demon just gave them. Alec barely believes it, himself. For millennia the blond Hellspawn has been the terror of many Angels, and then he has Alec in his grasp, in Hell, and waves him off? Shows him out of Hell so he won’t run into trouble on the way out? The rumour mill is so crazy Alec can’t even keep up with the ones that reach his ears.

So now he’s in a stream at sunrise, by himself, bathing as he lazily wonders how he’ll get his wings groomed in the near future. They look terrible, still with some Hell dirt in them where he can’t reach, not to mention the battering they took when Alec was on his mission to get Izzy’s wings back to begin with. And he’s not sure how to ask his sister if she’s willing to clean them for him. She’s weird about touching wings and having her own touched these days. Understandable. Alec thinks she’s strong for at all leaving the house after the violation she’s been put through. He knows she barely sleeps, and mostly only if it’s in his bed, so he knows she has terrible nightmares. Her back aches and she has constant headaches from how she bunches her wings. Alec has no idea how to help. She let him groom hers a little bit the other day, but only for a few minutes.

Angels are never the same after having their wings cut off. Even those very few who get them back. Those who have say they feel dirty, or incomplete, or wrong, or tainted. Alec sees them as warriors. As survivors. He can’t imagine their pain.

“Heaven seems to be their prettiest Angel short,” a voice purrs, and Alec whips around to find the High Demon standing by his clothes.

“Hell seems to be their cruelest High Demon short,” Alec shoots back, and he’s embarrassed at how playful it comes out.

The High Demon laughs. Then he’s stripping, and Alec looks away sharply, face heating. He should be afraid. Should be terrified. But it’s not fear tingling up his spine. He turns quickly when there’s a splash, and the High Demon is already wading towards him.

“I could have killed you when you looked away,” the High Demon chastises.

“You wouldn’t need to wait for me to turn my back before doing that, from what I hear,” Alec replies, standing firm even as the blond is only a few steps away. “Though I’m betting you have too much pride for that.”

“There might be something to both of those things,” the other man acknowledges, stopping, and Alec keeps his eyes firmly on his face. “There are better places to bathe,” the High Demon continues. “Warmer ones.”

“The cold an issue?” Alec finds himself teasing unbidden.

The High Demon cocks his head. “You have a tongue on you. I approve. If only your little Heaven buddies heard how you speak to me.”

“They’d wonder why I still had a tongue to use,” Alec replies, then realises what he’s opened himself up for.

Sure enough. “I might still have uses for that tongue.”

“You can dream.” Alec fails at suppressing the warmth flooding his cheeks further.

“Maybe.” The High Demon runs his eyes over Alec’s wings, but he doesn’t comment, and Alec wants to hide. There is nothing judging about the gaze, but nobody has so vocally praised Alec’s wings as the High Demon had that day, and he feels ashamed to be seen in a lesser state now. “How’s your sister doing?”

The question catches Alec off-guard. “She’s...” he trails off, shrugging and shaking his head to show he doesn’t know how to reply.

The High Demon nods. “And you?”

“Ignoring that most of Heaven thinks I’ve done something horribly graphic, either shameful or terrible, to return with my sister’s wings and not a mark on me, I’m fine.” Alec doesn’t know why he admits to what the rumours are saying.

“Shame you didn’t do anything, since their tongues will wag either way,” the High Demon grins. He reaches for a black wing, absently straightening a feather. They’re impressive, Alec will give him that. Huge and black and powerful. Even pretty well kempt for a Demon. As they don’t trust each other, it’s a big deal for Demons to groom each other, though the ones lower in the hierarchy sometimes have the luck of grooming a more powerful Demon’s wings in exchange for protection. Alec assumes that’s why the High Demon’s look so decent. Demons will never show the same gentleness or care that Angels, do, however, so the grooming is always basic, always practical, not always the best quality or thoroughness. Alec can see a few areas he as an Angel would never have had in such a state. Not bad, just not done with much concern. A few feathers here and there are begging to be plucked, but nobody would be dumb enough to yank out a Demon’s feather, even if it needed removing. It can’t be comfortable, Alec muses.

It hits Alec that the High Demon is watching him, and probably knows that Alec is showing all the judgement he didn’t. Alec meets his gaze, and the High Demon smirks crookedly at him. “I can groom them for you.” The words plop out, but Alec means it. “You returned my sister’s wings, so...”

The High Demon blinks. Considers him. The black gaze is unnerving. He nods, then moves over to sit on a rock that leaves him still waist-deep in water. As calm as he seems to be about the whole process, his shoulders and wings are tense as Alec comes up behind him, so Alec moves to stand in front him.

“Starting with the right, okay?” Alec murmurs, trying to seem as unthreatening as possible as he reaches for that wing. It’s slow, terrifying work. All the fear he should have felt earlier is a hundred times worse. He’s touching a Demon’s wing. A _High_ Demon’s wing. _This_ High Demon’s wing.

The first feather that comes out is by accident. It’s so loose that when Alec gingerly tries to straighten it, that’s all it takes. There’s a feeling almost like a ‘pop’, and they’re both left staring for several seconds at the detached feather now in Alec’s hand. Alec can’t decide if he’s going to die from his heart beating or being ripped out of his chest.

“That one has been itching for ages.” The High Demon shrugs after they both process what has happened. He takes the feather from Alec. “I’m sure there are plenty more that need out.”

The next one is deliberate. It comes out easily enough, and Alec faux-casually lets it fall to land on the water. In reality he’s shaking with nerves. The High Demon says nothing, just ruffles his wing slightly to tell Alec to continue.

Soon several more join, Alec becoming confident in his actions, and the High Demon watches him as he works. After a long time of meticulous work Alec is pretty proud of, both the fronts are done. By now he’s calmed down, but standing behind the High Demon isn’t very appealing at all. The blond might seem calm, but he isn’t as old as he is from letting his guard down easily. Still, Alec moves to the back. “Starting on your right,” he says, placing his hand on the front tip and sliding it slowly to the back. He works his way up, running his fingers through and straightening as he goes. He mutters a warning before the first feather is plucked, but they both still tense. Alec holds his breath. A little ruffle tells him to continue, and he does hesitantly, murmuring his actions as he goes. He’s still as meticulous, and his arms ache once he’s done fixing all the feathers. The sun is high in the sky.

The High Demon silently moves off the rock and into deeper water, until it’s mid-chest, then dips his wings all the way under. Alec carefully rubs and massages and runs his fingers through the feathers again, getting out dirt and grit. He starts at the back, then moves to the front. This takes less time, though he’s never had to work so hard before, even when he’s groomed both Izzy and Max. A lot of black feathers are bobbing along the water’s surface, catching on the bank or on twigs caught by rocks. More like the High Demon got into a fight with a cat and lost, Alec grins to himself.

When the High Demon is once again in waist-deep water and shakes his wings to dry them a bit, Alec has to admire both his work and just how beautiful those wings truly are. They’re massive, and powerful, and some feathers have curled a bit like a black swan’s would. They fit the High Demon well.

And then Alec finds himself being backed to sit on the rock the High Demon had been on previously, the blond giving him a teasing look as he nudges Alec back with a hand splayed on the middle of his chest.

“My turn,” the High Demon explains.

For all his millennia, this is something the High Demon isn’t practiced in. That much becomes obvious. He’s making an effort, Alec can tell, but he’s quicker, rougher, and Alec finds himself flinching or yelping and then laughing on more than one occasion. It’s somewhat fun, really. Alec is a little reminded of Max, except Max’s eagerness and inexperience is replaced with High Demon aggressiveness.

The blond doesn’t seem to care either way when he hurts Alec. He doesn’t show remorse, but he doesn’t show pleasure, either, and Alec wonders if it simply doesn’t hit him that it doesn’t need to hurt this much. Alec will wager the blond hasn’t been touched gently in millennia, other than their grooming session a few minutes ago. Of course it wouldn’t strike him being careful and thorough is an option when he doesn’t know it for himself.

“Hold this.” The High Demon has yanked a feather free. It was loosening, but could definitely have waited a day or four before needing to be plucked.

“And why am I holding it?” Alec says, but obeys.

“First feather you lost. I’m keeping that as a trophy.”

“How sweet,” Alec teases. The next yank has him yelping loudly, but he lets the High Demon continue.

The High Demon is behind him, working on a wing when Alec can’t hold it any longer. “You should be killing me. You should have done something back that first time. Why don’t you?”

"Maybe I find you intriguing," the High Demon replies. "Or maybe you're too pretty to die. Does it matter?"

"Maybe I'd like to know so I know what to do next time," Alec answered with a shrug.

"Next time with me, or someone else?"

"Would it work on someone else?"

"Doubtful."

"And you?"

"Why?"

Alec can tell that the blond is ducking his questions to frustrate him. He can hear the entertainment in the other's voice, even if he can't see his face. He huffs, glaring at the trees ahead.

"Maybe both," the Demon offers eventually, as he's working on the back of Alec's other wing. "You're a curiosity. In all my time I've never heard of an Angel entering Hell to get back another Angel's wings. Nor have I experienced being challenged in the way you did. Your defiance and selflessness... And you're fun to toy with. Perhaps I don't want to break that," he muses. "Just yet, at least."

The last part is added in an attempted ominous tone, but it's so empty Alec doesn't believe the High Demon even tried to be convincing. He mulls the words over, trying to decide what's honesty and what's not.

"What about you?" the High Demon has finished his wings, and circled around to his front without Alec even noticing.

"Me?"

"I'm right here, I'm touching your wings. You just preened mine. Offered to do so freely. You're not stupid, and you're not running in fear. Not even shaking." Jace leans in closer, bringing a hand to Alec's face, and then Alec does start to shake, but it's not because he's afraid. He doesn't want to confront the reason, so instead he pulls back, tilting his face away from Jace's touch.

"I don't know. Maybe you're not that scary," he lies. "Maybe my sense of self-preservation just sucks."

Abruptly, Jace pulls back. “Then I have my answer.”

“Wait.” Alec blinks, tries to catch up as the warmth of Jace’s touch leaves him and the blond starts to wade away. “Hey!” He jumps off the stone, hurrying after, and grabs Jace’s wrist. A second later his brain points out that that might not be the best move, but his arm’s already been twisted painfully and he’s in a headlock before he can take it back.

“Not bright, Angel,” Jace snarls into his ear, heaving for breath, and Alec realises he’s trying to restrain himself.

Carefully, slowly, Alec uses his right wing to gently stroke whatever he can of Jace. “Let me go,” he asks softly, subserviently, as he presses heavily against Jace’s chest. It’s hard to breathe, and the effort it takes not to do anything other than stop Jace’s arm from tightening around his throat more is agonising. He’s rewarded with Jace easing his grip a bit, enough that it’s only uncomfortable, and not painful, and eventually Jace loosens his grip almost completely. He doesn’t let go, though, and Alec’s slightly fear-hysterical mind is absurdly pointing out that Jace’s strength isn’t... Necessarily the worst. They’re not fully chest to back, Alec’s wings in the way, but what he can feel is certainly not _bad_. Alec shifts awkwardly, making Jace tense and hiss.

“Stay still, Angel,” Jace orders angrily.

“Or what?” Alec feels brave.

“You’ll make a coward out of me.”

Heat pools in Alec’s stomach. This is dangerous. It’s crazy. So many things could go wrong. “That’s only if it’s not wanted.”

Jace hisses, pressing the side of his face into Alec’s neck. “Careful,” he warns. “Don’t offer if you don’t plan to deliver.”

Alec’s quiet at that. He wants to offer, he wants to deliver, but... But he’s terrified of the other man, and he knows he’s playing with fire, and lucky he hasn’t got burned yet. His mind is a whirlwind. “I...”

Jace covers his mouth with a wet hand, stopping him from talking. The blond pulls back after a few seconds, then wades past Alec, and Alec can somehow tell he’s rolling his eyes.

Alec wants to protest, but can make out the swell of Jace’s ass, and it makes him blush and turn away. He can hear Jace getting out of the water, and musters the courage to turn and stop him, but Jace is sitting on the grass, legs stretched in front of him and leaning back on his arms, modesty casually covered by the fabric of his tee, as he watches Alec with a raised eyebrow and expectant look. He doesn’t look away as Alec comes out of the water, so Alec awkwardly covers himself with his wing. Jace is at least decent enough to keep his eyes fixed on Alec’s face, but the High Demon isn’t about to let himself be vulnerable by closing his eyes or turning away, and Alec gets that. Accepts it. He hands Alec his white pants when Alec sits down next to him, mirroring his position.

“You’d look pretty in black,” Jace comments when Alec has settled. He smirks at him.

Alec wants to reply, but then he remembers that Jace might actually have worn white at one point, and it might bring up sensitive memories. “I think you should give pink a try,” he teases instead. “That really bright one some humans seem to favour.”

“Brat,” Jace answers with a snort, then raises and eyebrow in question when Alec flinches. “Hm?”

“I know you... That word...” Alec mumbles as he blushes and looks away.

“Ah,” Jace answers. “Yes.”

For a long time there’s an awkward silence.

Eventually, maybe to break the silence, Jace glances back at his wings. “You did a good job. They’re all sleek and shiny.”

“Least I could do.” Alec doesn’t want to boast, but he’s pretty proud of his effort. “I like the curly ones,” he comments.

“They get like that after a good wash in water,” Jace answers. “So not very often.” He gives Alec a teasing wink. “Might actually have to try to keep them clean for a bit. No telling when I’ll get a treatment like that again.” The hint is obvious.

“I’d offer a trade, but you’re really brutal,” Alec jokes. “My wings would have bald patches.”

“I can learn.” It’s said jokingly, but Alec can hear the undercurrent of hope not even the High Demon is probably aware of.

“Yeah, okay,” Alec agrees. He feels flushed, a thrill zinging up his spine. He feels daring. There's no telling what this High Demon is up to, and what he'll do when he gets bored with Alec. It's reckless. Even if they do become friends, if the High Demon isn't tricking him, or gets bored with him, Alec is risking his life, his reputation. His family's. Everything screams in him, every alarm is going off, all his training, and it makes Alec want to push back in a way he never has before. Rebelliousness sparks through him, making Alec dizzy with the rush. "Definitely," he adds, slightly breathless.

Jace gives him an odd look, studying him, and Alec gets the impression the blond has a good idea what he's thinking from the smirk that slowly spreads across the blond's face. "Seems like I'm beginning to corrupt you, pretty Angel," he purrs smugly.

Alec doesn't know what to say. He looks away, trying to hide his flushed face, grips the grass to hide his shaking hands. "Maybe," he admits quietly.

They're both quiet for a long time after that, and Alec is grateful for the time to recover. He's still reeling with this new side of himself that has reared its head, seemingly out of nowhere. Jace, next to him, is basking in the sun. His eyes are still open, always vigilant, but his posture is relaxed, and he seems almost content. 

Alec can't help but take him in, knowing the Demon is fully aware of his gaze, yet Jace doesn't look at him. He spots a white feather lying on the grass next to Jace. "You managed to keep a hold of it?" he asks in surprise, thinking back to their scuffle and wondering when it had exchanged hands.

Jace follows his gaze. "Of course."

Alec doesn't know what to reply, doesn't know what to think it means. What is that trophy to Jace? What does it symbolise to the High Demon? He decides he doesn't care.

They fall into another peaceful silence, and Alec mulls over the strangeness of relaxing mostly naked and definitely vulnerable next to one of Hell's most infamous and feared High Demons. He's not stupid enough to think the other isn't dangerous, despite everything. And yet, it's part of the appeal. A big part, and Alec begins to wonder if he wasn't begin truthful when he said he had no sense of self-preservation. 

He wonders what the other is thinking, what his opinions are on the situation and this... whatever is happening between them. If anything _is_ even happening, or Alec is building up a whole lot of something in his mind based on a whole lot of nothing in reality.

Eventually it starts to get colder, and Alec knows he has to return to Heaven, or his parents will start to ask questions. He's put it off for as long as possible, because he doesn't know how to ask when they'll meet again, if he'll be making a fool of himself for asking.

The Demon gets to his feet, and Alec hastily looks away as the other dresses. He hears the sound of a portal to hell opening, and he looks over, but the High Demon has left without a word.

Alec is left in the field alone, his chest clenching as he wonders what it means that Jace didn't suggest meeting again, or even say good bye.

The feather is gone.


End file.
